Just say the words and i'll fade away
by mallory-jane
Summary: Teenage heartbreaker Derek, gets himself a new girlfriend, April. Everything is fine untill the new girl turns up.
1. Chapter 1

**Sparks**

April walked into the school ground hand in hand with her boyfriend, Derek Sheppard. For years and years she dreamed about holding him and finally they officially went out, she had never been more happy. Derek walked off towards his mates.

"hey, check it out new chick" Mark smiled and pointed towards the school gates. There stood a blonde beautiful girl. She wasn't smiling just looking around. Derek's heart skipped a beat, he had settled for April, because in a town like this he didn't think he would get any better, but then this beauty had just entered his world and opened up his eyes.

"she's one good looking girl" Derek smiled

"she looks kinda depressed" Alex pointed out

"depressed in a hot way" Mark laughed "well if it's all ok with you, i think i'm going to show the newbe around" a wicked spark appeared in his eye.

"i'll join you, she needs to know what real men are like" Derek began walking

"i'll pass, not my type" Alex said "wait Derek you have a girlfriend, maybe you shouldn't"

"alex " Derek called over his shoulder

"yes?"

"shut up"

The two teenage boys walked there way over to the new beautiful blonde, until Aprils hands hooked onto Derek pulling him back.

"and then there was one" mark laughed "hi, i'm Mark Sloan"

April lead Derek over towards her group of friends, smiling all the way. But Derek couldn't help looking over his shoulder at the girl who had captured his heart.

At lunch that day, Derek entered the cafeteria and looked around for the new girl.

"who you looking for?" Marks asked from beside Derek.

"April" Derek lied

"oh she's right there, waving like a freak, begging you to come sit next to her, you better go" Mark laughed.

"you know what mark, i think i'm going to pass on that today" Derek smiled

"one day and your already sick of her"

"well no, i'm just putting some space between us" Derek lied again

"sure you are, anyway i'm going to sit with Meredith, what to join me?" Sloan asked

"Meredith?"

"oh the new girl, tall, hot, blonde that totally into me"

"yea, right" Derek rolled his eyes but followed mark over to the table where Meredith sat with two other girls he never really spoke to. He was pretty sure there names were Christina and Kallie.

"well hello ladies" mark said as he took a seat next to Meredith and Kallie

"hi" Meredith smiled, this was the first time Derek had heard her voice and he was amazed.

"this is my mate Derek" Mark signalled towards the other side of the table where Derek was sitting.

"hey" he smiled

They all smiled back, mark continued his flirting for the rest of lunch. To Derek's relief Meredith seemed to be leaning away from mark not really listening to what he was saying. When the final bell rang they said their goodbyes and headed to their next class, Derek didn't make it that far.

"you didn't sit with me, why didn't you sit with me?, i mean i saved you a spot, it's not like there was nowhere left to sit. Derek, couples sit together it's what they do. You should have sat there. So i got ditched for mark Sloan and the ditsy new blonde, the weird depressed one and the busty chick George is dating." April complain

"shut up" Derek yelled "get off my back ok, i'll sit with you tomorrow no big deal"

"i don't like being yelled at Derek" April looked like she was going to cry

"sorry" Derek had controlled his voice but he was still mad "listen i'll talk to you later" he turned and without another word walked to his next class. April was left standing in the empty cafeteria with tears rolling down her face as she watched Derek walk away.

Derek started the engine of his car and headed out the gate of the school. He was down the hill by the time the rain had stared pouring down and he noticed a beautiful blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

**TEMPER FLAIRS & LOVE AFFAIRS**

**Hey guys, new story =), i am very excited with this one. My first chapter SPARKS wasn't very long but don't panic it was more of an introduction then a chapter. I really hope you like it, it's pretty fun to write. So ENJOY & REVIEW.**

Derek pulled into the gutter right next to where Meredith was standing.

"hey, do you need a ride" he unlocked and opened the passenger seat door.

"thanks" Meredith stepped into his car and clicked in the seatbelt

Derek took off, as he drove he was trying to think of something to say to her, he couldn't just blurt out anything, he wasn't mark Sloan. He needed something smart, intelligent, something to interest her. All these years of English and he still hadn't learnt how to start a conversation with a really, really hot girl.

"this is my stop." Meredith said suddenly. Derek looked at the clock on the dashboard he has been driving 20 minutes and had said nothing to her.

"thanks for the lift" she said as she unbuckled herself and stepped out of his car "i'll see you tomorrow" she turned and walked towards her door.

Derek just sat at the wheel. He hadn't spoken to her that whole time and even when she said good-bye, he was mute. His one big chance with her and he stuffed it up. What an idiot he felt like he was so frustrated he just revved his engines and pulled back onto the main road.

Meanwhile.

Meredith stared out her window as the black Volvo drove away. She couldn't believe the way her heart skipped a beat as e pulled over and asked if she needed a life. He was a taken man, she knew that, but did her heart?

"what you looking at sis" George asked

"Nothing and Why are you in my room" she spun closing the blinds

"because i wanted to know how your first day was" he sat at the end of her bed.

"i was fine, everyone was nice" Meredith's thoughts were back on Derek.

"did you meet my girlfriend?"

"Kallie, she's great. You better not let her go, she's a keeper" Meredith smiled

"i know this is hard for you" George's face was no longer smiling.

"what is?"

"moving in with your dad, but if you need to i'm here" he was trying to comfort her.

"my mother always told me not to share emotions" Meredith couldn't keep talking about her mum like a reasonable person.

"and look where that got her"

"it doesn't matter George, i'm here, i'm happy and hungry" She smiled

"tea is ready" George laughed as her lead his new housemate down the stairs.

_DEREK'S HOUSE_

"mum I'm home" Derek called as he walked into the large, ballroom like entrance.

"oh honey that"s great, guess who's here to see you" His mother smiled

"April" Derek tried to sound excited.

"she's upstairs, i like this one Derek. Keep her ok" She turned Derek towards the stairs

"mum, you can't tell me who i should date" Derek grunted

"is there a problem with her?" her mum was worried

"no, it's fine" Derek left his mum and headed up the stairs.

He walked upstairs and onto his balcony. There in the centre facing away from him was April.

"April" Derek greeted her.

"thanks for the lift home" her voice was blunt and harsh.

"oh come on" Derek was trying to keep his voice down

"what's wrong with you Derek, you're not into this relationship" April's voice cracked

"i will be"

"you will BE, what about now you're not into it now" she had tears leaking out her eyes.

"April, i want to be with you, i'm going through a hard time, i'll see you tomorrow" Derek turned his back

"don't you dare walk away from me Derek Sheppard" April's sadness had turned into anger.

"what is there left to say" Derek spun back around unwilling

"how about i don't need you" She screamed

"that's fine with me" Derek left and stormed down the stairs, he didn't speak to his mother as she rush behind him begging him to go back upstairs and say sorry. He didn't bother getting his keys or driving his car, he just kept walking in the rain until he calmed down. Once he did he realised he was acting the same why his father did and was filled with hatred for the name of the bastard.


	3. Chapter 3

**BREAK ME DOWN AND STEAL MY CROWN**

Derek's House

Derek walked into his room slamming his door, His frustration leaking out of his pours. He turned and smashed his hand into the plain wood door, then jumped back, grapping his hand.

"Unbelievable" he moaned in pain.

He fell onto and faced his bed side table. There on it was a picture of him and his father playing baseball. He began to remember how it was like to be living a life with a father like his. His dad was never home because he was too busy at the pubs. Derek remembered the pain of being hit and abused, the feeling of crying yourself to sleep every night, that nothing he did was every right. His mother was defenceless against his father, she couldn't help her son.

"Derek are you ok?" his mother's voice called from behind the now cracked down.

"I'm fine, mum" he voice was flat and pained

"Ok" Derek could hear her walk away, he knew he was harsh but he couldn't cause her anymore pain. Not after what his father had put both of them through.

Derek rocked back on his pillow, resting his hand on his chest. He decided to pass on school tomorrow.

The next day

School.

Meredith walked into school, behind her brother and his girlfriend. Her eyes at their own will scanned the grounds for Derek, her heart sunk when she saw he wasn't there. She could see his girlfriend threw a bounce of footballers; she looked like she was crying. Meredith could help but stare, as she thought of the possible reason for this. What if Derek had broke it off with her? He would be single, Meredith was single. A smile spread across her face as she walked pass April.

"Hey skank" April screamed

"Are you talking to me?" Meredith said after she realised everyone was staring at her.

"Yea I am" April was walking towards Meredith, rolling up her sleeves.

Meredith backed away, she didn't what to fight. That was the old Meredith, she could easily drop April to her feet in tears, but that's not what new Meredith should do.

"Mer, let's go" George grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the crowd. Meredith followed him all the way to an unpopulated corridor.

"What the hell was that?" she asked

"She's a freak" George laughed "her and Derek broke up and she blames you"

"Why?" couldn't think of anything she had done.

"I have no idea, like I said she's a freak, she just made up some lie I guess" George smiled at his sister

"I haven't done anything, if she thinks I have she's clearly delusional, I could smash her" Meredith turned and walked back into the crowed grounds.

"Mer stop" George called after her, but he was too late, she had already pushed herself through the thick wall off people till she was face to face with April. She pushed closer until her body was touching April's.

"What the hell do you think happened?" Merdith Growled under her breath.

April was shocked at the intensity of her voice and how deadly her eyes were. So shocked that it took her a few seconds to reply.

"You stole my boyfriend, home wreaker" April yelled, just so everyone could hear.

"Oh this is sad, you make up lies just because you can't keep a guy for longer then one day" Meredith smiled

"Shut up" April screamed embarrassed

"This is what you wanted isn't it?" Meredith pushed April.

"Get off me" April pushed Meredith back.

That was the last straw for new Meredith; her old enemy took its place in her brain as she unleashed hell on April. She wasn't going to stop until April cried in pain. Thankfully George stepped in, pulling her off April and once again dragging her out of the crowd.

"What the hell was that?" George said, repeating Meredith's pervious question.

"I know, George, I'm sorry"

"You moved here to start a new life, you are doing the same thing you use to" He stared right into her eyes.

"It's not the same" Meredith tried to explain.

"What because you didn't kill someone this time" George stormed off towards his car.

Meredith stood speechless in the parking lot, watching him walk away from her.

Derek's house

"Derek, someone's here to see you" His mother's voice called through the ajar door.

"If its April send her away" He replied his voice blunt and harsh.

"Its mark, honey get dressed"

Derek rolled out of bed, for the first time today, and got dressed. Once he was done her forced himself to go downstairs.

"Oh Derek, you missed the world's greatest day" Mark said as he jumped off the lounge

"What happened to make it the world's greatest day" Derek felt better, lighter

"Meredith bashed the living daylights out of April" Mark Smiled

"How is that even remotely good?" Derek was worried for both girls

"I don't know, but dude tell me, one day and it's all over for you and April"

"There's nothing to tell, she just said it was the wrong time" Derek lied

"Ha well ok, but that's not what she thinks" Mark laughed

"And what does she think, mark?"

"She thinks that you dumped her for Meredith, which is impossible because Meredith is into me" Mark explained

"And it's impossible because she dumped me" Derek smiled avoiding marks eyes

"If you say so, either way, April better say goodbye to her crown, we have a new Queen B" mark laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**MAKE IT LAST & WICKED PAST**

_**Thanks for the reviews guys, but i would really like to say this is fanfiction. This is my imagination and yes i use the greys anatomy characters but i don't follow the same story line, this is all made up please don't review telling me how wrong i am. I love grey and have seen all episodes i know Derek doesn't even like April, but once again this is my IMAGNATION. Thanks for all your support guys. xoxox**_

Meredith's house

"i can't believe you said that, what if someone heard you" Meredith screamed once they had made their way inside the house

"no one heard my, calm down" George explained

"no, but what if someone did?" she pressed

"then they would find out that you bashed a girl to death" George smiled but without emotion

"you are going to shut your mouth" She screamed

"and you are going to stop bashing people, because it doesn't solve anything" George screamed back

"i've stopped, i swear" Meredith's voce was low

"then what was that today, huh?" He raised his eyebrows

"i don't know" Meredith left and locked herself in her room.

She sat down in front of her mirror and looked at the small bruise under her eye, thinking of what she had done. This bruise was nothing she had had much worst and that was a part of her life she didn't want to remember. A life that crushed every heart of those she loved, destroyed every dream she once had and left her mother so upset she sent her daughter away. One small tear fell over her bruise and she quickly whipped it away, Meredith Grey does not cry.

"hello, Meredith" a soft monotone voice asked from behind the door.

"umm, hello" She replied

"it's Christina Yang" the voice explained

"oh, come in" Meredith said, she remembered Christina from the cafeteria on her first day.

"i was just wondering if you were ok" she said, Christina looked uncomfortable, like she wasn't the girl that showed much emotion, Meredith could see they were going to get along.

NEXT DAY

SCHOOL

Derek walked into the school with Mark, his eyes scanned the school ground for April and Meredith. He found both, April under a tree circled by her friends all looking right at Derek and Meredith sitting next to her Brother and two other girls.

"which one are you going to sit with" Mark asked

"what?"

"Meredith or April?"

"none, I'm going to go to class, that is all" Derek smiled

"well , i think Meredith could use my help, you can join me if you like" Mark offered

"once again, I'll pass" Derek smiled

"soot yourself" Mark walked towards Meredith.

Derek stood looking at April thinking of his father. The way his dad left then acted like a stranger he didn't want to do that to April. He still loved her just not as much as he loved Meredith. But he could see his chances with Meredith slipping away and he knew how much April loved him, sometimes we have to settle for second best.

Derek's house

Derek sat looking at his phone waiting for it to ring. "Buzz buzz" he grabbed his it and flipped it up to his ear.

"Meredith" Derek asked

"no, it's April" the voice at the end of the phone said

"oh i'm sorry" Derek explain a little disappointed

"were you expecting someone else?"

"not really, i just wasn't expecting you"

"well ok, Derek we need to talk" She was serious

"so talk" Derek knew this conversation wasn't going to be too enjoyable

"i miss you" just as April blurted out these words Derek got another call come in.

"hang on April, I've got another call" Derek switched call. "hello"

"hey, Derek it's Meredith" The sweet voice said

Derek took a minute to reply, the call he had been waiting for had came and now he had two ladies who he cared for deeply. He was lost.

"hello, you still there?" Meredith Asked

"yes, i'm here, was there something you wanted?" He asked

"i was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner?" Meredith asked

Derek didn't reply he just changed the call back to the line April was on.

"i'm sorry but i can't be with you" he said feeling . he once again switched the call back to Meredith "i would love to, what time?"

"what time for what?" April asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**BROKENHEARTED & HOW IT STARTED**

MEREDITH'S HOUSE

Meredith placed her phone back on the table; she couldn't believe what Derek had just said to her. Why can't they be together? It's not like his dating someone else or maybe he is? Maybe he and April got back together.

"Well that sucks" she murmured under her breath.

"What sucks?" George asked from behind her

Meredith jumped, she didn't hear him come in, she was so lost in her thoughts she must have become unaware of the movements around her.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter" Meredith lied "why are you in my room?"

"To ask a very important question" George sat on the end of her bed looking straight at Meredith "why did you fight Beth, why didn't you stop?"

"I don't know what you mean" she lied again

"Oh Mer, drop this lie" George shook her by her shoulder's "just tell me"

"Beth Clark, she was my best friend all of primary school, but when we got into high school everything changed. She wasn't the same Beth; she only cared about being popular and boys. It was ridicules she was over the top and controlling." Meredith sighed and sat down up the other end of the bed, avoiding the curious eye of George

"After year seven I gave up on her, she wasn't worth the effort, who wanted a friend like her anyway. I thought if I avoided her I wouldn't have to speak to her, it didn't work. When she realised I was avoiding her, well she didn't like that, and she decided to ruin my life. A rumour spread across the school that I was pregnant, that wasn't so hard to clear up. My house was egged, prank called, I was abused and threatened." Meredith shivered

"But it was what she did next that just killed me. I went on holidays and came saw you, what I didn't know was what she would do while I wasn't there looking after my mum"

"Wait what? George butted in

"My mum, yeah, she went over the line" Meredith just shook her head.

"What did she do?"

"mum was asleep in her room, she forgot to take her medication so she forgot to lock up the house, I mean the one night I'm not home and she forgets, anyway Beth came looking for me when she saw I wasn't there she was leaving but my mum heard her. So mum called out asking who it was, then Beth got an idea. If she couldn't hurt me why not hurt my loved one" Meredith stopped, she had to take a few breaths before she could continue.

"Anyway when I got back mum was in hospital with bruises on her neck, she told me what happened and I was off. I was in my car driving to school; I got into the ground and jumped out. I could see her standing under a tree with a cigarette in her hand, I had been in plenty of fights but none with the hatred I had for her, if I didn't hate her so much I would have been able to stop. But I hated her more then I hated anything in this world, stopping wasn't even considered" She looked back at George with all the pain in her eyes showing.

"I hit her right in the temple; I didn't do it on purpose I just punched not caring when it hit her. She fell straight down, I thought she was faking so I kept going and going until I couldn't even hear her breathe" Meredith sucked in another deep breath

"And so that's the end" she whispered.

_**Hey i know this is a short chapter, i was going to write something else but i think this was a good place to stop, keep you wanting more =), i really like this chapter i hope you do too please let me know what you think, thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Xoxo always MALLORY-JANE **_


End file.
